This invention relates generally to athletic shoes, and more particularly pertains to a formed pocket arranged laterally of the shoe and having utility for temporary storage of personal items during shoe usage, as when employed during jogging, or for other athletic events.
The safety of personal items has always been foremost of one's self interest. And, to assure ones protection of his possessions, various means were employed for assuring such safety particularly where some wealth was involved. For example, in the early U.S. patent to Diemer, U.S. Pat. No. 654,388, upon a shoe, a means for securing valuables concealingly within the calf portion of the shoe, and more specifically upon its internal portion that rests against the leg, was given consideration. Thus, the shown embodiment provided means for securing ones valuables, such as money, and in addition furnished concealment of the same in the event that one was personally accosted, as by thief. Various other forms of similar type pocket structures used in association particularly with boots are also shown in the earlier U.S. patents to Wirsching, U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,341, McAuslin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,100,758, in addition to the patent to Avis, U.S. Pat. No. 1,342,149.
More contemporary inventors have given thought to various types of structures for forming pocket means within shoes and boots, such as shown in the U.S. patent to Corley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,982. The concept of adding decorativeness to the shoe through the addition of a purse, or the like, as by attaching the same upon the frontal shoe upper, is shown in the U.S. patent to Bliese, U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,570, in addition to the U.S. patent Solomon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,700. Furthermore, the adding of holding means having some utility to the shoe, as by securing the same through its laces to the shoe, is shown in the golf tee holder as devised by Perry, in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,677.
Furthermore, the U.S. patent to Adams, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,477, discloses means for ornamental attachment to shoes, through the arrangement of edge materials to the shoe quarter and into which colored plaques may be slid for observance.
All of the foregoing embodiments have utility for holding some component or personal item, such as money, in a concealed fashion upon the wearer, while the current invention, to the contrary, intends to provide a pocket part that can be built structurally and integrally of the quarter part or portion of the shoe, so as to hold smaller personal items such as keys and money, while further incorporating in certain instances, the flap means that protectingly covers the pocket and further enhances the ability of the shoe to prevent untimely loss of such items.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a pocket part that is structurally built into the quarter portion of a shoe, and may incorporate closure means, such as a zipper, or covering flap, so as to assure that personal items such as keys and money will not be inadvertantly lost by the wearer, and particularly the jogger, during a running session.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pocket means that is integrally structured into the quarter portion of an athletic shoe and may incorporate a covering flap that assures retention of personal items within the formed pocket, while simultaneously enhancing the attractiveness of the shoe.
Still another object of the invention is to provide fastening means, in the nature of Velcro, or a snap clasp, or the like, that assures adherance of the covering flap upon and to the shoe pocket and to obviate its loosening or flapping as while the wearer participates in jogging, or other related sports that entail intensive running.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a shoe pocket, conveniently built into the structure of the shoe, and which incorporates an opening slot that is arranged generally extending from an upper to a lower edge of the formed pocket and into which personal items may be quickly inserted without necessitating further manipulation of the shoe or any of its other component parts.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a shoe pocket having a vertically arranged opening or slot provided therein and into which personal items may be inserted, or removed.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a shoe pocket having an opening slot and which is arranged diagonally with respect to the formed pocket so as to allow the entrance or removal of personal items with respect thereto.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shoe pocket integrally formed into the structure of the shoe and which can be conveniently and promptly installed during a stage of shoe assembly.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.